


New Moon At Sea

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:[Don't worry, Alice, we'll find your parents," Emma assured. "My name is Emma by the way . . ."]An in-verse prequel toSenior Year (Is When You Fall In Love, Right?).Inspired byfanart by @r_n_g_r_n





	New Moon At Sea

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> I started this back in September to give some context. Everyone's so cute, I apologize for taking so long to finish this, omgs. I tried, I hope you like. ^^ 
> 
> Check out the twitter artist, [@r_n_g_r_n](https://twitter.com/r_n_g_r_n?s=09) (NSFW). Please don't repost/reuse their art. Thank you.

"Alice," Kara called out, coming out of the kitchen with her pack, "did you put on your coat?"  
  
Her daughter walks into the connecting living room, dressed in her favorite purple coat. On the sleeves was a row of different colors coming down from her shoulders to her wrist in exchanging forest green, faded yellow, and muted blue. Wrapped snugly around her neck was a calm orange scarf, her jeans a dark blue, she was happily holding onto the straps of her new backpack, a velvety brown that matched her boots.  
  
"Yes, Mom," she replied with a smile, trotting to her mom.  
  
Kara smiled back as she held out a hand which Alice took. "Then we're all set then," she said. "Your dad's already outside waiting."  
  
Alice nodded, and they left their cozy apartment, her father, Luther, waiting as Kara said he was. He smiled at the sight of them, and offered his hand to his daughter, and Alice took it, holding onto her parents tightly. Despite how cold the winter air was this time of year, she felt nothing but warm.  
  
"You look beautiful, baby," Luther complimented, looking adoringly at Alice, and then he glanced up to his wife. "And as gorgeous as always, my love."  
  
Kara laughed, leaning in, and they kissed lightly.  
  
"Eww," Alice said but couldn't help but giggle.  
  
They were going to the winter festival at the park, which wasn't that far and would only take fifteen  there by walking. They decided against driving because they expected it to be crowded and that since they lived nearby, another family could be able to attend with some extra space, but Alice didn't mind. She liked walking with her mom and dad because if she asked, they'd pull up their arms and lift up in the air. She loved that feeling of weightlessness, never a doubt in her mind that she wouldn't land on her feet.  
  
"What are you most excited for, baby?" Luther asked as they began to make their way to the park.  
  
"Everything," Alice replied, remembering last year's festivals. "And the lanterns!" The park was located right next to a lake which seemed to stretched on forever in her eyes, and so at the end of the festival, people would lit up little lantern boats and send them down stream in honor of the moon, which was her mom said would be full and bright tonight.  
  
"I'm excited for the lanterns too," Kara added. "They're so pretty, it's like watching at a lakeful of stars returning to the sky."  
  
"It really does," Luther said, looking at Kara with a content look. "I look forward to the food stalls. I hear there's more this year because the festival's gotten more popular. Did you know a news channel is going to be there to cover it?"  
  
Alice listened to her parents talk, and by that, it meant she was hearing them talk about not actually listening. She tended to drown them out sometimes because they liked talking to each other. She didn't know how they did it, but she hoped she'd find someone she'd always like talking to too. That was a sort of magic that happens when you put the right people together, she believed, that her dad said starts with a spark.  
  
When they arrived at the park, there was already a big number of people and the smell of food was wafting to their noses, which made Alice sigh in satisfaction when she took in one deep breath. It was cold, but it was also tasty and sweet. "Come on!" she shouted, pulling at her parents' hands.  
  
"Hey, wait up," Kara said, chuckling. "There's plenty of time before the lanterns, darling. You don't want to get filled up too soon.”  
  
"Don't worry, whatever you can't finish, I will," Luther said, smiling.  
  
Alice bounced up and down as they went into the rows of stalls lined up for everyone to come, look, and buy. She pointed out at the first bright thing she saw, which was a candy vendor selling pretty pink cotton candy among other options such as chocolates, caramels, and gummies.  
  
Kara hesitated a little because they haven't eaten anything since lunch except for a snack and she didn't want their dinner at the festival to start out with candy. Luther gave her a nod though, gesturing that just this once wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Alright," the woman relented easily, "but just one for now."  
  
Alice nodded, and they headed towards the candy vendor, Luther letting go of his daughter's hand and giving the lady a few dollars. Alice let go of her mom's hand to take the cotton candy from the lady, saying, "Thank you," before yanking out a bit of punk fluff to stuff in her mouth. It melted in the warmth of her mouth.  
  
"They've got duck," Luther noted, taking his wife by the hand this time and pressing a kiss against her skin. Kara laughed a little, pressing closely to her husband as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
Alice plucked another bit of fluffy of her cotton candy and held it up. "You want some, Mom?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Kara replied, accepting the offer.  
  
If there was one thing that stood out about the Chapmans, it was that they liked sharing food, whether it was a bite or a whole meal, and it wasn't much of a surprise to see one of them feed another, though Alice had some odd looks and questions from her friends when she did that to them instead of just handing the small portions off. She'd always thought it was a universal thing between friends and family, like with her mom's little twin brothers, Uncle Connor and Uncle Niles, and baby brother, Cole. (He was six, she didn't consider him an uncle but as a cousin.)  
  
They ordered a small plateful of duck with tender ginger, and Kara saw something she liked very much, leading her family to it with a warm smile.  
  
Moon cake was her mom's favorite food at the festival, those thin-crusted patisseries filled with many types of different fillings. Kara ordered one with lotus seeds and egg yolk filling for her and another one with kernel and roasted pork for Luther, and then she asked Alice, "There's seem to be new flavors this time, do you still want the ice-skin one?"  
  
Alice looked over at the options, seeing that there was now chocolate and ice cream moon cake which seemed very interested, but she shook her head, liking the texture of the soft, sweet skin of the ice-skin moon cakes with their custard filling.  
  
They continued through the vendors at the festival, looking at whatever caught their eye. Luther shared his duck with his family as Alice finished up her cotton candy and Kara savoring ever piece of her moon cake, all three kindly cut into eighths by the vendor. Surprisingly—not—they bought more food on the way, looking at the many displays of accessories, jewelry, toys, and clothes. At one point, they reached an art corner, niche and pretty much off to the side but still got a lot of attention.  
  
Something shiny caught Alice's eyes, the way it managed to glint under the fairy lights, and thoughtlessly, she walked towards it, wanting to look at it. It was a pair of silver bracelets with dangling charms, one half moon and four stars, and Alice wanted them.  
  
"Hey," the vendor said, noticing her. She was a young woman, probably still in high school, with shoulder length blonde hair and wearing a beanie and a shirt falling off one shoulder. "You interested?"  
  
Alice nodded. "How much?"  
  
"You're a cute kid, and you remind me of my friends' little sister. I'll give it to you for twenty dollars."  
  
Alice frowned, shaking her head now. She only brought fifteen dollars with her tonight. "It's okay," she said, trying not to sound disappointed, "thank you."  
  
The young woman smiled a little, bending down a little. "How about this?" she asked. "I'll hold onto them for you for the rest of the night, and maybe your parents will help you buy it."  
  
"Really?" Alice asked, perking up. She was certain her mom and dad wouldn't mind giving her next week's allowance early. She'd work very hard for it! "My name's Alice, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm North. And yes, really. Is it a deal?"  
  
Alice nodded, and she walked away, waving to North with a smile. She needed to find her parents right away.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" she called out, going back to where she left them, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Mom? Dad?"  
  
She tried to navigate herself through the crowd, which seemed to have grown thicker, and adults were towering over her, hiding some of the sky from her sight. Panic started to set in, and her ears began to hurt, everyone talking loudly and shuffling all around her. She didn't dislike crowds, but she couldn't see where she was going, she didn't know where her mom and dad were. She was scared, trying to make her way off to the sideline as she kept on breathing deeply through her mouth and blinking her tears away.  
  
Fortunately, she made it out of the crowd, clinging closely to a lamp post, but she couldn't see her parents.  
  
Alice shivered, her clasping her hands together to try warming them up. It wasn't working.

* * *

Emma was lost.  
  
Well, it was more like she lost her brother, Daniel, who was supposed to be taking care of her while her other brother, Simon, was heading over to the park with their new friends, Markus and Josh. North was already here, working at one of the artists' stalls selling her own products.  
  
Emma could go find her, but everyone was just too tall and she also had a not-so-good sense of direction like Daniel. Simon was the more functional between the two twins, but Daniel was better at occupying Emma, agreeing to take her to the festival ahead of time. They worked out the getting lost problem a lot by holding hands, but occasionally, it didn't work because Daniel liked to daydream and she liked to wonder off.  
  
She only had herself to blame probably, but that was okay, they'd find each other eventually. They always did, though she hoped Simon didn't find out because the younger twin worried a lot and would scold the both of them for not paying attention.  
  
Emma kept her calm as she walked past the crowd, not through it. It got disorienting, and the air was cooler out there.  
  
Then she spotted someone dressed as colorful as herself, another kid who was out of the crowd but peering into it almost frantically and staying as close to the lamppost as possible. The other girl was shivering, looking small. Emma walked up to her.  
  
"Are you lost?" Emma asked, and the other girl nodded. "What's your name?"  
  
"Alice," the other girl answered quietly. "I can't find my mom and dad." A tear dropped.  
  
Emma used the sleeve of her red coat and gently wiped it away, just like Daniel always did. "It's okay. I'm looking for my big brother so we can look for them together."  
  
"Really?" Alice asked, smiling a little. "I like your socks."  
  
Emma smiled, taking Alice by the hand as she held out a leg and shook it. She was wearing her favorite blue and orange striped socks, a pair of dark green sneakers to top them off. "Thanks!"  
  
They started to walk, keeping an eye out for the people they were looking for. Alice held on to Emma's hand, clutching the other by the arm and huddling closer.  
  
"Don't worry, Alice, we will find your parents," Emma assured. "My name is Emma by the way, my family and I just moved here."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Emma," Alice said politely. "What school do you go to?"  
  
"Manfred Elementary, but I got sick right after moving so I haven't started yet. I'm better now."  
  
Alice smiled. "I go there. Can we be friends?"  
  
Emma laughed. "Yes!"  
  
And Alice laughed too, looking less scared.  
  
You know, Emma was really worried about moving to a new house in a new city and going to a new school and having to make new friends. When she got sick, she was so relieved because though she wasn't necessarily shy, she didn't know how she'd conduct herself. What if everyone was different here? What if the other kids didn't like her? The only things Emma were certain of were her big brothers, who were going through the same new kid process, but they made friends pretty quick, being smart, friendly, and good-looking guys. (Emma didn't see it, but that was what she heard a lot back at their old city.) But she was changing her mind. Emma met Alice so quickly, and she hadn't even started school yet!  
  
"I think we should start looking for my brothers' friend," Emma suggested. "She's selling jewelry she designed herself today, she's really talentedl. I think she's in a band with the rest of my brothers' friends. They call themselves Jericho, and it's _so_ cool. I think Simon might join."  
  
"Okay," Alice said with a nod. "What does she look like?"  
  
"Wears a beanie and has yellow hair. I think she might be a fairy because she doesn't ever wear a jacket even though it's cold. She's really pretty too."  
  
"I think I saw her. It's back where people are selling art back over there."  
  
Emma grinned, swinging their hands a little in praise. "Okay, lead the way, Alice!"  
  
As they started walking back, Emma felt a spark went off between them because suddenly, they were talking about everything. Emma wasn't sure what it was about Alice, but she already liked the other girl as if they had been friends for a long time, they just never had the chance to tell each other about themselves. Until now.  
  
Alice liked the color purple and didn't like broccoli. She didn't have any siblings, but she was never lonely because she had her mom and dad who told her everyday that they loved her. She liked cats, her birthday was next month which meant Alice was older than Emma but she was shorter. Her mom was a nurse in the maternity ward, her dad owned a small construction business, and they lived close-by to the park.  
  
Emma told Alice that she liked the color orange and green and liked strawberries. She had two older brothers who looked the same but were very different, and that her mom was a restaurant critic and her dad was a business man. She couldn't decided whether or not she liked penguins or horses better, so she decided to say turtles for now. She was nine too and that her birthday was around Christmas and that her family was pretty tall by the way.  
  
Alice asked if Emma's brothers were friends with her uncles who were also a pair of twins in high school. Emma replied that she'd ask.  
  
They stopped when Alice saw something that caught her attention, and Emma followed her new friend's eyes towards an ice cream stall.  
  
"Let's go," Emma softly urged, walking them to the stall. Eating ice cream when it was cold out, Daniel wouldn't allowed, but it was ice cream, Emma liked ice cream. She told Alice she liked strawberry ice cream right before she ordered a scoop on a cone.  
  
"Me too," Alice said, ordering one for herself, and Emma smiled, paying the vendor for the both of them with a bill out of her coat pocket. "You didn't have to, I have some money in my backpack."  
  
"It's okay. Daniel gives me some extra money in case we get lost."  
  
Alive giggled, taking her ice cream cone. "Daniel's funny. Shouldn't he just make sure he stops losing you if it happens all the time?"  
  
Emma let out a loud snort, getting her ice cream too. "That's what Simon always says!” she exclaimed. "And Dad's always saying he'd get Daniel a child leash for me but Mom smacks him on the head for that."  
  
"Yeah, because the leash should be for Daniel instead."  
  
Emma blinked at Alice, and then she laughed, nearly dropping her ice cream because she was about to double over.  
  
"Emma, you're going to drop your ice cream!" Alice warned, knowing what it was like. (It was full of disappointment at both the world and yourself.) She pointed her cone to an empty park bench. "Let's sit down."  
  
"Okay, okay," Emma said through her laughter, and they take their time eating their ice cream cones in the cold, continuing to talk nonstop about everything from holidays (they both liked Halloween the best!) to the friends they had (which made Emma a little sad but Alice promised her friends will like her a lot).  
  
By the time they finished, they were shivering inside and out, but that was okay, still sharing warmth between their clasped hands. Alice didn't feel a bit lonely, but she did missed her parents. They must be so worried. "I want my mom and dad," she said after their last bite.  
  
Emma nodded, knowing what that was like, to miss someone in a crowd. She felt that way a lot whenever she and Daniel got lost, so she was glad she found Alice so that the other girl wouldn't be too scared all by herself. She pulled her friend gently off the bench and pointed towards the direction they had been heading all this time. "I think we're almost there," Emma assured with a smile. "I think I remember the ice cream stall because Daniel wouldn't let me have some earlier."  
  
Alice nodded, becoming quiet but alert as she clung onto Emma's arm again, not letting go a bit, and the two continued on through the sea of people, moving slowly like soft waves. It seemed to go on forever, the movement of the crowd like white noise that drowned out in mumbled, private words . . . . .  
  
"Alice!"  
  
Both of the girls turned their heads towards the call, Alice tearing up at the sight of the people she loved with all her heart. "Mom! Dad!" she shouted back, letting go of Emma and running to her parents, who caught her in their arms with so much relief, the woman pressing a hand against her daughter's head and the man drawing both wife and child into his protective hold.  
  
Emma heard Alice's mother say, "Oh, Alice."  
  
"I missed you, I didn't mean to lose you," Alice told them, failing to keep back her crying.  
  
"It's okay, baby," Alice's father assured, pressing a kiss against her forehead, "we're just happy you're safe and back with us."  
  
Alice laughed, pulling back a little, and she turned around to point at Emma, whom she had not forgotten. "That's Emma, she's my new friend!" she exclaimed excitedly. "She helped me find you!"  
  
Alice's parents blinked in delighted surprise, spotting Emma a few feet away, and they smiled at her, coming up to her as they held onto their daughter's hands as they always did. "Thank you so much, Emma," the woman said kindly. "My name is Kara."  
  
"And I'm Luther," the man added just as kind. (These were very kind people, Emma thought, down to the way their eyes looked to their voices.) "I'm so grateful, is there any way we can thank you?"  
  
Emma shook her head, getting a little shy all of the sudden. "It's okay," she said, "I need to find my big brother."

"Then why don't you come with us, Emma?" Miss Kara asked gently, holding out a hand. "We'll help you find him."

"Yeah, I'll help!" Alice agreed, looking up to her father. "Right, Dad?" 

Mister Luther smiled, nodding just as gently as his wife. "Of course," he replied. "Anything to help a friend."

Emma couldn't help but blush, embarrassed that an adult was calling her a friend. None of his brothers' friends ever called her their friends before, she felt like she was growing up. 

"Okay," she said quietly, taking Miss Kara's hand, and then Alice took her other, offering her own free hand to her father. They were different strings tied into one. Emma felt like her family just got a little bigger, and she was on a lifeboat in the crowd of people. 

Suddenly, it wasn't long until they reached North's stall, the artist talking to a familiar face ridden with nervous worry.

"Daniel!" Emma shouted, knowing that navy blue and yellow hoodie anywhere. She let go of Miss Kara's and Alice's hands, running to her brother who turned at the call of his name. 

"Emma!" Daniel called out, walking quickly to meet her half way to swoop his sister off the ground in a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! Simon would've killed me, and finding you was my only hope."

"Stop losing me!" Emma demanded, kicking Daniel in frustration. Tears were prickling her eyes, all her anxiousness crashing all at once. "You're such a jerk, Daniel!"

"Ouch! Hey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Daniel replied, holding her closer and shushing her softly. "I'll do better, okay? I'm sorry, Emma." 

Emma stopped kicking her brother, and then she started crying, feeling as small as she really was. She knew they'd lose each other again, they always do. It was her fault too, but he was supposed to be the adult here! She wanted to hear him apologize. 

She could hear Daniel's heart pounding, barely noticing when people came up to them, and voices were exchanged, names and thank you's. 

"Emma," she heard, someone tugging at her hand. 

Emma blinked, wiping her eyes, and looked down. Alice was holding something shiny in her hands, silver with stars and a moon. Matching bracelets, one that North showed her a few days ago before the festival. Emma wanted them, but the high schooler said something about them being friendship bracelets, and Emma didn't have any friends. Not since she moved cities. 

"Hi, Alice," Emma said, sniffling. She clung onto Daniel's jacket, looking over to glance at Miss Kara and Mister Luther who were smiling very so kindly. "They're pretty."

Alice nodded, smiling. "Mom and Dad helped me by it," the other said happily. "I want to you to have one! They're matching!" 

"Really?"

"Mhmm!"

Emma felt Daniel laughter, a soft rumble in his chest, and she was being lowered down so that Alice didn't have to look up anymore.

"Isn't that nice, Emma?" her brother asked, letting her stand by herself but keeping an arm on her back. His blue eyes twinkled at her. "What do you say?" 

"Thank you," Emma replied, hiccuping once, and she accepted the bracelet, smiling a little as she took a good look at it. She liked how the stars were at different lengths and size, and most of all, she liked how moons were two halves of a whole. 

"Want me to help you put it on?" Daniel offered, being the nice older brother he was, and Emma nodded. He took the bracelet and took his time to make it was clasped around her left wrist, which she held up. "A barrel clasp, that's North quality products for you," he said to himself. "There you go, Emma."

Emma held up her wrist, laughing. It was pretty, and she loved it, holding it closely to her chest. 

"Let's go see the lanterns!" Alice said, holding out a hand to Emma, the hand with her own bracelet on. 

Emma nodded, looking to her brother. "Can we go now, Daniel?" she asked, hopefully. 

"Would it be okay if I help North pack up first?" Daniel asked, looking a little guilty. "We're going to meet up with Simon and the rest afterwards."

Emma pouted, wanting to go with Alice but wanting to help North. 

"Would it be alright if we take Emma with us?" Miss Kara spoke up. "We'd love to have her."

"I can't be a bother to you anymore," Daniel said, hesitant. 

"It's quite alright," Mister Luther assured, "let's exchange numbers and we'll meet up together when you're done."

"I wanna go, Daniel!" Emma demanded, hopping up and down. "I promise I won't tell Simon!" 

Daniel pursed his lips, and then pulled out his phone and numbers were quickly exchanged. 

"Thank you, Missus Kara, Mister Luther," he said, giving Emma a hug before turning around to North's stall. "We'll get done as quickly as possible. Emma, don't get lost!" 

"I have her!" Alice shouted, grabbing Emma's hand and raising it up. "Let's go!"

And Miss Kara took Emma's other hand and Mister Luther's at the other end with Alice. "You ready to go, Emma?" the woman asked with a gentle expression.

"Mhmm!" Emma hummed enthusiastically, and they set off towards the lake.

It was the most wonderful sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, Kara, Connor, and Niles are all adopted; Kara by Hank's unnamed wife (who died after Cole's birth), and Connor and Niles by Hank after a pretty truamatic case. 
> 
> Alice is adopted too, by Kara and Luther after Todd Williams was arrested and put away for domestic abuse. They asked for custody after taking care of her for a few weeks while the system figured out what to do with Alice at Hank's request. Alice, Kara, and Luther are the Chapmans because Luther's Rose Chapman's oldest son.
> 
> The Anderson-Chapman family is one big happy family. ^^ 
> 
> If you like my work(s), please support me and check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09) and [my Carrd](https://kappachyun.carrd.co)!


End file.
